


Spidergeddon

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggs, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Monsters, Short, au switching via dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A short sequel to 'College of Corpses' depicting Deadghoul and Spidey's married lives.





	Spidergeddon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! It's been ages since I added to this series.

Aesthetic (same as College of Corpses) -> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/179039777000/aesthetic-for-my-fics-college-of-corpses-and>

 

* * *

 

 

Peter smiled softly, sipping from his ‘Worlds Sexiest Husband’ mug. The tart taste of predigested body tissue tickled his tongue, a soft dusk breeze gliding through his hair.

Wade’s legs were intertwined with his on the love-seat, the ghoul nursing a large silk sac in his arms. The undead ran his hand over the soft cocoon encasing their unhatched clutch, gazing at it fondly.

“I love every single one of our millions of babies.” He announced proudly.

“Mmmm.” The spiderling agreed, squeezing Wade’s free hand gently with one of his many own. “... Shame about the whole apocalypse thing though.” He added with levity, looking out the crashed open wall of their upstairs apartment to the devastation outside.

Webbing covered every half broken high-rise that had once made up the heart of New York, thick silk strands glimmering in the twilight. It wouldn’t be long till their children awoke, and the streets would be filled with tens of thousands of undead arachnid.

“Nah, the world was going to shit anyway.” His husband assured, pulling him closer for a quick kiss.

“True.” Peter smiled, resting his head on his spouse’s chest and joining him in caressing their latest progenies. Slowly his eyes drifted shut, the music of his babies arising outside lulling him into a lucid state.

 

§

 

Peter’s eyes tentatively slid open, his brow furrowing in his groggy and confused half-asleep-stupor.

“Where m’ babies?” He mumbled incoherently to himself, his two arms searching the immediate area around him. Finding nothing but Wade’s back he forced himself up onto his arse and began shaking his partner awake.

“Huh?”

“Where’s my round baby thing?” Peter asked, his husband giving him a befuddled look as he managed his eyelids apart.

“You mean May?” He croaked, pointing to the other side of the room. The brunette followed his gestured to the small wooden cot, their daughter fast asleep inside.

“Oh, yeah...” Right, he didn’t lay eggs.

Slightly relieved Peter lay back down with his head on Wade’s pectoral, cuddling up to his husband for a few extra hours of sleep before their little monster woke up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please Kudos so I'm motivated to write more!


End file.
